fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
World of Mystery/Script
Part 1: Mystery Trial Before Battle * Anna: Listen up, everyone. I've gotten word that the Emblian Empire has invaded the World of Mystery. They're seizing control of its Heroes in hopes of using them to mount an attack on our kingdom. Unfortunately, they already possess one of that world's most important Heroes—Marth! * Alfonse: The legendary Hero-King? If Marth leads a charge on the Askran Kingdom, it would be devastating. * Sharena: Well, so what if they have a legend on their side? We have one too. Our summoner here! * Anna: Let's go to the World of Mystery and free their Heroes from Embla's control before things get out of hand. It's going to be a tough battle. I hope you're ready for this, Summoner. Scene transition * Marth: I am Marth, Prince of Altea. You must be with the Order of Heroes I've heard about. Princess Veronica told us about you. And I assume you know all about the contract that binds us to her? Heroes of a conquered world must obey their conqueror. But if you show us that you're more powerful than our conqueror, that will break the contract. That being said, we will battle our very best. Now, show us what you can do! After Battle * Marth: Well done. I expected as much from you. But our battles are far from over. The next time you see me, we will settle this once and for all. Part 5: Prince of Mystery Before Battle * Marth: You've done well to make it so far. Clearly, you people are devoted to the cause of peace. In truth, that speaks to my heart. We are kindred spirits. I wish that we had met as allies. But I must abide by the contract that binds us until it is broken. Can you break it, I wonder? It's time to find out with an honest battle. Do your best. And I will do mine! After Battle * Marth: You have proved your power, and I am glad to say that you have broken the contract. You have my gratitude for freeing us from Veronica. I hope that we will meet again someday. Scene transition * Alfonse: Well done, everyone. We've saved their world and our kingdom. At least for now. * Veronica: How frightfully boring. * Alfonse: Princess Veronica! * Veronica: After all the trouble I went through, making Marth and those others pawns of our empire... Why did you free them? No matter. I have far more powerful forces at my beck and call. If I wish you dead, they will oblige. And... do I want that? Oh yes, I very much do. Now, just you wait there while I call them over... * Anna: We must retreat. We don't have the strength to face her. We need to get back to our castle to regroup! * Veronica: Going so soon? And just when I was getting ready to play! I suppose I'll go home. You'd better get ready for what's coming next. Oh, the Heroes you're going to meet! Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Game Script